Another Drink on Me
by LoveInChains
Summary: It's been a week since Derek became the Alpha and for once in his life he decides to let go.


**Author's Note: Requested by Divalicious DooL and the original characteristics are all her doing. I just threw her in a scenario and I hope she likes it! Guess I'm faster at requests than I thought! Enjoy. xoxo - Momma Love  
**

**Another Drink on Me**

Not even a week had passed since Derek became the Alpha of his pack yet he felt no better than an Omega. No family, no friends, he was completely alone. First he lost Laura, his twin sister and his closest friend. Then he lost his psychotic Uncle Peter… Peter was taken from him a long time ago, but Derek was the one to take his life. He took his life in revenge and in mercy. It pained him to see his last family member lost to insanity. Now he was the one slowly becoming insane. It usually started with the aching depression and he'd had that for a while. And like any depressed man, he went to a bar to drink away his sorrows.

Or he wanted to pretend as such.

Once parked at a local joint, Derek let out a sigh that added years to his age. Even with the added power he was feeling older and older every passing minute. He recalled a time when he had no worries, other than the full moon. A time when he would smile, he would laugh, and he would be there for others. Peter had said that the fire burned away his personality. Derek felt as if it had done the same exact thing to him. With that last thought he got out of his car and trudged into the bar. The bar was completely deserted save for one girl busing tables.

The girl's name was Mara. She specialized in keeping people at a distance with her sarcasm and jealous tendencies. Her best talents included her womanly wiles along with mixing a mean mojito and punching out the occasional drunk who tried to cop a feel. Being in the business that she was in it required a certain amount of gusto and balls. Any girl could bartend a college town bar but it took a certain type of girl to willingly serve drinks to truckers. Who would want to subject themselves to the ass grabbing and the wolf whistles? Well, Mara would. And she had been happily doing it for years.

She was happily busing the tables after happy hours when the chime of the door brought her attention to the man standing there, "Oh, sorry, meant to lock that. We're closed for the night." She informed him. Mara took a couple steps towards him and as she noticed the expression on his face she corrected her statement, "Actually you look like you need a drink hon. Real bad. Pull on up to the bar and I'll grab you some Jack in just a second."

Derek had absolutely no problem with how that situation played out. Usually he had to use his good looks to get what he wanted but he wasn't sure if he could muster the energy to smile just then, so everything played out for the better. Slowly he sauntered over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. It wasn't long before the girl was done cleaning and hopped over the bar, ready to serve whatever drink Derek wanted.

"Alright, what can I get you, sugar?" She asked, leaning over the bar so Derek could see down her shirt. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or if it was an accident, he just didn't care.

Not wanting to encourage her he looked past her at the shelf of booze, "Whiskey." He grumbled, hoping dearly that she wasn't going to try and jump him while he drank. It had happened once or twice in the past when he was in college. Wasn't particularly fun for all involved.

Mara gave a brisk nod, "I knew you liked the hard stuff just by lookin' at ya." She cast a wink his way before getting to his drink. Now Derek was nearly 100% sure that the cleavage exposure was on purpose. Guessing by the usual company he saw entering that same exact bar she wasn't used to anyone attractive walking in. He didn't exactly blame her for trying; he had been a real heartbreaker back in the day. Perhaps a few months ago he would've been all for "playing around". But that day he barely had the strength to get him across town so any sexual pursuits would have to be forgotten. He placed his forehead in his palm and let out an exasperated sigh. A caramel coloured drink was placed underneath him, giving him the perfect chance to admire a feather tattoo on the inside of the girl's wrist. It was a dainty pattern, completely contrasting the harsh get-up she was wearing. Short torn denim shorts, a loose black tank, her brown hair pulled up in a sloppy bun on the nape of her neck and silver pendant with a black coat. It was a bird, adding to the daintiness of her. Derek knew though to look past the surface. By her attitude and the way she carried herself he knew that she was about as dainty as he was. That caused him to chuckle darkly to himself. He looked up to see Mara looking at him with a bit of confusion. He ignored her and sipped at his drink. Just because you ignore someone doesn't mean they go away, a lesson Derek learned the hard way, "So, what's your story? You get dumped?" She asked. Derek couldn't help it. He chuckled, "Okay… someone in the family got cancer?" She continued. That one didn't get a response out of the Alpha. They remained in silence before she dare ask, "Death?"

That five letter word caused an unconscious response out of him, the clenching on his fist. If he had been a normal 24 year old then that wouldn't have been a problem. Having the enhanced strength the glass in his hand shattered. Mara jumped back from the sudden spray of shards and Derek willed himself not to heal. He didn't need a werewolf outbreak to ruin the rest of his life, "Sorry 'bout the glass." He muttered.

The bartender let out a laugh, "Boy, you should see it in here when the guys are all watching football. Chairs are thrown, entire bottles of vodka are smashed, and I was even carted out of here on a stretcher once. Some dumb ass thought it was smart to try and kiss me." She said with a surprisingly uplifting tone. Derek had to admit that he was just a bit curious.

"What happened then?" He asked, wiping off his hands with a napkin and plucking out shards of glass as he did.

"Oh, tall, dark, and handsome is curious is he?" Mara teased, earning a glare from the man across from her. She barked out a laugh, "Couldn't help it sugar. So the guy who tried to lay one on me? Well, after I slapped him and kneed him in the jewels, I threw him against the bar and decked him right in _his _kisser. Bastards jaw broke three of my fingers." She said, wiggling her pinky, middle, and ring finger on her right hand.

Derek laughed slightly. It was a breath of fresh air to see a girl that could pack a wallop and seemed moderately sane, "Good job." He said quietly to her. He went to cross his arms and successfully smeared blood onto his leather jacket.

"Shit!" She exclaimed before she dived down behind the bar and came back up with a first aid kit in hand. Mara flipped it open, plucked out a latex glove, stretched it over her hand, gave Derek a sexy look and said, "Open wide."

In all of Derek's life he's sure that he had never been able to open his eyes as wide as he had that very day, "Umm… excuse me…?"

For some reason that caused her to laugh, "You're cute when you're confused." She said with a shake of her head. Then she gingerly reached for Derek's hand. When he kept it out of her reach she leaned over the bar, slapped him, and grabbed his hand, "Excuse you." She taunted, treating his injured hand. Her hands were soft against his, her touch gentle, and her rough exterior dropped. With her defenses down Derek was able to see the caring girl underneath the brick wall she threw up when anyone got near. It was more than comforting; it was exactly how Derek was. Like looking in a mirror, except this girl still allowed herself happiness.

He suddenly noticed the lack of touch on his hand and he immediately looked up to the black eyes staring back at him. It was weird. He'd never seen eyes so dark against skin so pale and lips so naturally pink. Maybe she felt his eyes on her lips; she leaned across the bar and planted a quick kiss to his lips, "Why'd you do that…?" He grumbled at her.

She shrugged her shoulder nonchalantly, "You just looked like you needed it." Her cute little lips gave him a crooked smile and Derek couldn't take it anymore. Everything in his life had crashed around him; he was going to allow himself this one guilty pleasure. He reached his hand up to her neck and pulled her to him. His lips smashed against hers as he allowed himself to feel something besides anger. Mara seemed willing enough in the kiss seeing as she kissed him back with just as much energy as he kissed her. Not being able to control his actions, Derek started nipping at her lips while being careful of his canines puncturing flesh. After that his tongue probed her mouth and she gladly opened for him, giving them both the passion neither of them had felt in a very, very, long time. At that moment, Derek wasn't really thinking too much anymore. He practically hefted Mara over the counter singlehanded to he could continue to kiss her with even more neediness. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck, Derek dug his left hand into her hip as his right hand travelled a bit north to caress the curve of her breast. Her lips smiled against his before pulling away. Derek had to fight the urge to growl at the abandonment, "What are you aiming for here, sugar?" She asked, tracing a finger across his lips. When he didn't answer right away she leaned in and began sucking on his pulse, making it even harder for him to answer. He grabbed hold of her hips to focus himself.

"To fuck you." He said crudely past clenched teeth. His lack of control must have been amusing to her because she chuckled.

Mara looked up at him, smiled, and returned to her spot behind the counter. He wasn't quite sure of what to do. The kiss was still affecting him and he could feel his nails starting to creep out of their beds. Derek tried to resist the wolf scratching at the surface as he watched her pour another whiskey. Mara grabbed the nearly topped off glass, flounced back around the bar with it, handed it to a severely turned on Derek, and said, "I that's where both of your heads are at, have another drink on me." She winked. He just gave her a sadistic smile, threw the drink across the room, pushed her up against the bar and rocked her world.


End file.
